Jet, The Gem of Gems
by Jet-stone
Summary: This is a story of my OC, Jet. All other characters are based on my friends. I do not own any of the rights or anything at all that has to do with Steven Universe or any of it's broadcasting networks


**Jets are a construction type gem, being used anywhere from construction, of course, to normal servants. They were one of the first gems to be manufactured. In the first wave of their production, many were defected, except for one. This is going to be a story about the life of Jet, the first flawless gem of her kind. She has lived for millenium. Due to overuse, she hasn't aged for almost her whole life, and can be classified as an 'adolescent'. She has worked for many gems, including every diamond. Many Homeworlders consider her lucky to even be in the great Diamonds' presence. Whenever she was near normal Homeworld gems, she always heard them whisper 'How come she gets to meet the great Diamonds? Is that really the first Jet? Why isn't she happy? She's so lucky'. She has been used in all wars, including the most recent one, which involved the "Crystal Gems". She has been used as a gem tool, and gem weapon for warrior gems of Homeworld. The only memories she had were when she was reformed to be told orders or given a new master to serve, she always hated it. She's traveled to almost any location on Homeworld, and has been used on interplanetery jobs for gem colonies. Her primary programming includes a feature that let's her involuntarily follow any orders to her best ability of a gem of Quartz status or higher. Another code in her programming causes her to, although not involuntary, follow orders of any gem of a Jasper status or higher. Any gems lower than these statuses, or outside of Homeworld affiliation, will not count towards these programs. Her first day free was x-x-x when her, a Green Quartz, and a Heliodor attempted to escape from Blue DIamond's grand palace. Although Jet and Quartz were able to warp away, the Heliodor went missing in action and was not heard from by the other escapees again. Rumors are thrown around that Blue Diamond was aware of their plan, and let them escape, but only the Diamond would know...**

 _Jet ran down the hall, Quartz sliding behind her and Heliodor leading. They turned many corners, always chased by guarding gems trying to capture them. Beads of sweat were forming on Jet's gentle face as she ran, worried they might not escape. Heliodor was detirmined, and Quartz apparently was betraying Homeworld to help them escape. They ran into a dead end, gems close on their tale as Jet had a bold Idea. Light ribbons wrapped from her gem, surrounding her in a glow, and as they released, Jet had grown to her taller, more athletice form. She ran towards the wall, grabbing the two other escapees as she smashed through the wall. They plummeted from the giant palace, 5,497 miles below them was the surface of Homeworld. They plummeted for a good time before Jet launched her clamp at the Palace, grabbing Quartz's hand to bring him. Heliodor had been drifting, and wasn't able to be grabbed. Jet and Heliodor locked eyes as she swung towards the palace. Jet's eyes had filled with tears as she watched Heliodor mouth 'It's ok' to her and plummet faster towards the surface. Jet and Quartz smashed through the side of the place, into an open area. All the gems around stared at them, and as they got up, damaged, Quartz pointed to a warp pad in the middle of the room, pulling Jet with him. They stood on it, Quartz determined to escape, and Jet still in shock of watching Heliodor fall. Light enveloped around them as they were split apart. They had escaped, and with that, Jet woke up from her dream._

She jolted up from the temple floor, where a makeshift mattress was, looking around frantically before remembering that she lived on Earth, a safer place for her. The temple was empty at the moment, she knew no one really went in here and that everyone was usually outside. She stood up, letting out a pained sigh as she blanked and unblanked her eyes, just to warm up for the day ahead. She walked towards the temple door, prepared for the beautiful sunny mornings that she always loved. This planet filled her with happiness ever since her first day arriving, and as she opened the door to step outside, she took a breath in, a smile pushing it's way through her soft lips and her eyes looking around at points of interest; The blue, swaying waves as they lapped at the soft sand of the beach, the bright white sun warmed everything around her and she felt it on her skin and dress. She looked around to see if any gems were out that morning, Gold was out on the sand, training like always, Rainbow Opal was sitting at the water's edge giving Jet a warm smile, and Cuprite was leaning on the railing, feet away from Jet, she turned when the door opened, and gave Jet a warm smile. Jet smiled back, knowing that they had a relationship now. "Hey Cupy, how long have you been up?" Jet spoke in a soft, tired tone. -"Maybe 15 minutes... I woke up before you and went out here, after I put the blanket back on you of course" Cuprite smiled, her tone lighter and slightly more upbeat- Jet giggled, a blush growing on her cheeks as she hugged Cuprite from behind "You care about me too much, that's why I like fusing with you" -Cuprite stared back out at the waves as Jet spoke, a blush on her own face as well "That's why you fuse with me? I thought it was because we're better together"- Jet giggled again, letting go of Cuprite and standing next to her "That too of course, I love being Rubellite with you! It's exciting and refreshing" -Cuprite giggled "Yeah, I guess it is..."- Jet took Cuprite's hands in her own and began dancing, her eyes closed as she began to get into it more -Cuprite rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, before beginning to dance too, her own less graceful style. ~Both of their gems glowed, light ribbons flying out from them and wrapping the two together, their forms combining and growing larger as their giggles combined into one chuckle...


End file.
